Just another High School fic
by kirarafan1593
Summary: after spending their entire high school lives in a private school for girls, sango and kagome are joining their friend ayame in public school, i'm not to good at this... r&r please.
1. Chapter 1

1Just another high school fic

chapter one

The first day of school

Hi there, this is Kirarafan! I just wanted to say before I start the fanfic, that there are flaws in this story, and I

want you to tell me if you find one. DON'T BE AFRAID TO FLAME ME, I can take it. I just want to make

this a good story for everyone, ok ok. Now without further ado, I present just another high school fic.

"Kagome... Kagoooome, wake up, it's the first day of school"said one of Kagome's best friends, also known as Ayame.

"No" said Kagome, as she flipped over in her over fluffy bed still half asleep.

"Kagome" said Ayame in a way to sweet voice "If you do not wake up now, I will tie you down and force

carrot sticks down your throat." said Ayame in a evil, yet still sweet voice.

Kagome sat straight up in her bed and narrowed her eyes at Ayame.

"You're an evil bunny" she said. Sango and Kagome called her that because she was always eating carrots. it

was a wonder she didn't turn orange.

"Who, little old me" said Ayame putting on her best angel face, which was a pretty good angel face. "That threat

still stands, Sango will be here in 45 minutes, and you better be ready when we have to leave," said Ayame

suddenly switching back to her normal tone. She then left the room.

"Of course, she was ready for school hours ago" said Kagome sarcastically to herself. Kagome reluctantly got

out of bed and took a 15 minute shower. After that she put on her new school uniform, and put on a little eye

shadow. She always changed the color of her eye shadow according to her mood, and today it was a light red.

That meant she felt excited. when she was ready for school, shewalked down the stairs for a quick breakfast.

Ayame was sitting at the table, patiently reading a book."Ayame, I'm going to tell mom not to let you in in the

mornings" said Kagome.

Kagome and Ayame were best friends, along with Sango. They'd lived next door to each other since

Ayamehad moved in when they were both four. they probably wouldnt be friends otherwise, because they

were complete opposites. Ayame was a complete health nut, and kagome was a junk-food addict. Ayame

could be considered

a geek,and even though Kagome was smart, her mind was often on things other than schoolwork.They did have

one thing in common though, it was best to avoid them when they were angry.

Ayame ignored her and continued reading. Kagome was used to this though, so she got a bowl from her

dishwasher, and poured coco puffs into it. "Kagome, i don't know why you eat those things. They're super

sweet and unhealthy" said Ayame, finally looking up from her book. " And you don't even put milk in them, that

was the one healthy thing in them!" Kagome just shrugged and started eating. She didn't really feel like talking

. For a while they just sat in silence, reading and eating, until they heard a honk outside.

"Sango is here" said Ayame, and they both ran outside. Sango was sitting in her brand new super cute

Volkswagen Jetta GL. "Ready for school?"she said.

I want you all to know that i just wrote this chapter so you could see how i write, it is terribly flawed. the next

chapters will be better, i promise. Just send me a review telling me what you think, so i can write better.

thanx so much,

Kirarafan


	2. Chapter 2

1When the girls arrived at school, Sango immediately went to find Miroku, (who was also their

friend) leaving Kagome with Ayame in the halls of their school. Ayame was trying to open her new

locker, and Kagome was taking the high school environment in.

"there sure are lots of boys here" said Kagome

"what did you say Kagome?" asked Ayame

"nothing, it wasn't important"

then she heard a commotion in the hall behind her. Ayame didn't notice, she was still trying to open

her locker. Then before she knew what was happening, she saw someone run past her. The boy

who was running stopped, looked right at Kagome, and smiled. He looked like he was about to say

something when everyone in the hall heard the most disturbing sound.

"Yashiiiiiiiiii!" said a high pitched voice. Then the boy was on the run again, not long after Kagome

saw a girl with black hair run past her too. Everyone was watching them, then continued what they

were doing like nothing had happened. Just at that moment Ayame elbowed her locker angrily, then

the locker miraculously opened, nearly hitting Ayame in the back of the head.

"Hey Ayame, who was that?" asked Kagome.

"Judging by the Yashiii, I'd say it was kikyou and Inuyasha"

"Why were they running?"

"Probably having relationship problems, on the first day of school too"

"Ayame, this might sound weird, but did inuyasha look at me?"

"I don't know, I wasn't looking"

Kagome was disappointed that Ayame hadn't seen what happened. Now how could she tell if it

was real of just her imagination.

"Kagome, you and Sango need to go get lockers.

"Right," said Kagome, and she followed Ayame to the principal's office.

Kagome found that the lessons in public school were as boring as they had been in private school,

but at least the teachers had some character. And the students, they did whatever they wanted.

How cool was that! But the thing Kagome loved most about public school she found at lunchtime.

Vending machines! Sweet sweet vending machines. She didn't have to sneak junk food to campus

anymore, they sold it! After buying many treats from the vending machine. She told her friends she

would meet them after lunch. She didn't like how stuffy it was in the cafeteria. Before entered the

school, she'd seen a huge tree outside. She thought that would be a nice place to eat. When she

went to the courtyard, she was pleased to find that no one payed any attention to that tree. Kagome

sat at the base of the tree and began to eat her potato chips.

"Hey, is anyone down there" said a voice from up in the tree.

"Are you a talking bird!" said Kagome. She'd always wanted to meet a talking bird.

"Afraid not" said the voice

"well can you come down so I can stop yelling" said Kagome a little irritably.

"Fine, hold on a second." said the voice. There was a faint rustling in the branches above her, then

inuyasha landed right in front of her. Instantly Kagome recognized him as the boy who'd smiled at

her before, inuyasha

"hey you're that girl"

"you're that guy"

inuyasha sat next to Kagome causing her to blush a little.

"You're probably wondering why I was running earlier"

"well I wasn't going to ask, but yeah, I am."

"You were going to find out anyway, so I might as well be the one to tell you" said inuyasha. "That

girl who I was running from...she's my girlfriend Kikyou"

"may I ask why you were running from her?"

"Well, I love her, but kikyou and I have problems" said inuyasha.

"Oh...sorry" said Kagome.

"Don't be sorry, its not that bad." before Kagome could say anything else, the bell ending lunch period rang.

"Mabey I'll see you later" said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and watched Inuyasha leave. Then she

realized she needed to find her friends and get to class. She got up, and walked back to the

cafeteria to find Sango and Ayame.

Hi there this is kirarafan! I just wanted to say the next chapter will come very soon. That is all, but don't forget to review.

Lots o love

kirarafan


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there this is kirarafan. I just wanted to say thank you so much to

OtakuAnime131 and sweetiepie1972. If it wasn't for you, this chapter

wouldn't exist. I would also like to point out that in this story, Inuyasha is

in his human form. waaaaahhhh. It seems like a crime to get rid of his

adorable doggy ears. I dote on them! Oh well, I wont keep you waiting

anymore, so here is the next chapter!

It was seventh period, and Kagome wasn't even thinking about class

anymore. She was thinking about Inuyasha. He had smiled at her. And he

was so undeniably hot! She really wished he liked her, not this Kikyou

person. But she knew she had to stay away from him. He was kikyou's

whether she liked it or not. And she would not be the other woman!

Absolutely not. But still she couldn't get her mind off of him. So cute! He

made her feel warm inside. She had a crush already, on the first day of

school. She pictured him hugging her under the full moon and confessing

his love to her.

"Kagome Higurashi, I love you, and always have. Since the first day I saw

you" said inuyasha.

"but you belong to Kikyou, you even said you loved her!" said Kagome.

"it was a lie, my whole life was a lie before I met you" said Inuyasha.

"I love you too Inuyasha"

Slowly they leaned in for a kiss. Ever so slowly, then he stopped.

"miss Higurashi" said Inuyasha. His voice sounded squeaky and irritated.

Kgome instantly snapped out of her daydream.

"miss Higurashi, could you please stand up and read!" said a very irritated

teacher.

"of course Mr. Tanaka." said Kagome. She stood up, and everyone waited

for her to begin.

"ummm, which page were we on?" said Kagome

"sit down miss Higurashi."

"yes Mr. Tanaka" the class started to snicker. Kagome turned red. Then

Sango (who was sitting next to her) poked her with her pen.

"way to go space cadet" said Sango mockingly.

"what, I couldn't help it"

"were you thinking about a boy?"

"how did you know?"

"it was the classic Kagome-is-thinking-about-a-boy face."

"I didn't know you had names for my faces"

"so who is he"

"girls, please stop your chattering, class will be over in a few minutes,

could you wait until then?" asked Mr. Tanaka. The girls nodded. Soon after

the bell rang.

"Kagome, im me after school okay"

"yeah, sure." said Kagome. She was dreaming about Inuyasha again.

Hi there, this is kirarafan. Sorry if this chapter is too short, more soon to

come. Also, I hope it wasn't too gushy for you. What can I say, Kagome is

a daydreamer. Oh, and I want to say thank you again to OtakuAnime131

and sweetypie1972.I just want you to know that I am eternally grateful.

Sincerely,

kirarafan

p.s. It wouldn't hurt if I could have more reviews.

X-)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi this is kirarafan. Sorry it took me so long to write a new chappie. I was on vacation, but there is no

excuse,I amso sorry. I just need to explain this chapter. This whole chapter is a chat on the computer

between Sango, Kagome, and Ayame. For those of you who can't figure it out names are listed below.

Anyways I probably shouldn't keep you waiting any longer so here is the next chapter (sob).

Kagome: coocoo4cocopuffs

Sango: boyslayer1341

Ayame: evilbunny657

Miroku: miro-chan

(miroku might be in future chapters like this.)

**Boyslayer1341 has entered the chat**

**Coocoo4cocopuffs has entered the chat**

**Boyslayer1341** hi Kags

**Coocoo4cocopuffs** hi Sango

**Boyslayer1341 **so you have a new boy ;-)

**Coocoo4cocopuffs **kinda

**Evilbunny657 has entered the chat**

**Evilbunny657 **you guys I have big news!

**Boyslayer1341 **do tell

**Evilbunny657 **Kags, I heard from a good source that Koga likes you!

**Coocoo4cocopuffs **who?

**Evilbunny657 **oh... ITS JUST KOGA THE MOST POPULAR GUY IN SCHOOL!

**Coocoo4cocopuffs **sorry, I didn't know

**Boyslayer1341 **calm down, eat a carrot or something

**Evilbunny657 **okay brb (hey that's be right back to those non-chat speakers )

**Boyslayer1341 **is she seriously going to get a carrot

**Coocoo4cocopuffs** I guess so

**Coocoo4cocopuffs **waiting...

**Evilbunny657 **I'm back

**Boyslayer1341 **did you really go get a carrot

**Evilbunny657 **yea of course

**Boyslayer1341 **okaaaaaaay

**Coocoo4cocopuffs **tell us more about this Koga person

**Boyslayer1341 **yeah tell us

**Evilbunny657 **he isn't the MOST popular guy in school, Inuyasha is, but if you went out with him you

would be soooooo popular

**Coocoo4cocopuffs **I never said I wanted to be popular

**Evilbunny657 **well if you go out with him for love thats okay too

**Boyslayer1341 **Ayame, Kagome has a new guy

**Evilbunny657 **already? Who is he? Is he Koga

**Coocoo4cocopuffs **he is drum roll INUYASHA

**Evilbunny657 **you should enter the top secret We Love Inuyasha fan club, the only one who doesn't know 'bout it is Kikyou, and I can get you a membership

**Boyslayer1341 **you say it like there really is a fan club

**Evilbunny657 **there is, they do a secret handshake whenever they see Inuyasha, and every second Wednesday of the month they only wear red stuff in their hair cause red is Inuyasha's fav color. I'm not a member though, so I don't know much about them

**Boyslayer1341 **that is so weird!

**Evilbunny657 **weird but true

**Coocoo4cocopuffs **why doesn't Kikyou know about it? Who is Kikyou anyway

**Evilbunny657 **Kags, you seriously don't remember

**Coocoo4cocopuffs **uhhhh no that's why I asked

**Evilbunny657 **she's Inuyasha's girlfriend duh

**Coocoo4cocopuffs **oh yeah, I remember now :-(

**Evilbunny657 **so u r terrified of being the "other girl", there are a gazillion girls who want to be with him,

and he and Kikyou have been together 4 ever no matter how much they fight. Sorry Kags but chances are you wont even have a chance to be Inuyasha's girlfriend before he leavesfor college

**Coocoo4cocopuffs **I know sniff

**Boyslayer1341 **geez Ayame, way to crush a girl's hopes

**Evilbunny657 **it's what I do

**Boyslayer1341 **u r such an evil bunny

**Coocoo4cocopuffs **so is there a Koga fan club

**Evilbunny657 **no Koga isn't nice to everyone like Inuyasha is so fewer girls like him

**Boyslayer1341 **I bet if there was one, you would be the first girl to sign up

**Evilbunny657 **would not

**Boyslayer1341 **would too

**Evilbunny657** would not

**Boyslayer1341 **would too

**Evilbunny657** would not!

**Coocoo4cocopuffs **stop it you guys that is so annoying

**Evilbunny657 **my mom just finished dinner anyway

**Boyslayer1341 **what r u having

**Coocoo4cocopuffs **please don't answer that

**Evilbunny657 **broccoli, carrots, rice, and beef

**Coocoo4cocopuffs** P.U.

**Evilbunny657 **sorry Kags I'd already pushed enter when you told me not too. So let me end my part of this conversation by saying Koga is really popular, really cute, and he likes you Kags. You should go out with him. And even though he seems snobby he's sweet on the inside.

**Boyslayer1341 **how would you know that Ayame?

**Evilbunny657 **just trust me. Oh and Kags he is completely single so have no fear

**Coocoo4cocopuffs **I won't

**Evilbunny657 has left the chat**

**Boyslayer1341 **how would she know how sweet Koga is

**Coocoo4cocopuffs **don't know looks like we have a mystery

**Boyslayer1341 **yeah, but seriously Kagome, if this Koga is as good as Ayame says he is you should consider dating him if he asks. But you shouldn't let go of your hopes of being with Inuyasha, I've got a feeling it will all work out.

**Coocoo4cocopuffs **okay, thanks Sango

**Boyslayer1341 **anytime

**Boyslayer1341 has left the chat**

**Coocoo4cocopuffs has left the chat**

Hi there this is kirarafan. Thanx so much 4 reading. Next chappie will be here soon. Buh bye ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi this is kirarafan. I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to write this, but I was a little stuck for ideas. Well now here is my chapter, enjoy!

Even though Kagome knew that she liked Inuyasha more than she had ever liked any boy before, she was curious about Koga. It wasn't long before she saw him, it was hard not to see him. He was constantly followed by an obsessed group of less popular people, not to mention he was HOT. Undeniably hot, incredibly hot, hot enough to make most girls drool, especially a particular red-headed pig-tail wearing geek who's name we will not say . But enough of that. Kagome didn't notice, she was too busy daydreaming but, Koga expressed an obvious interest in her. Well, it completely shocked her when he asked her out. These are her thoughts as they occurred to her:

1. Omg Koga just asked me out!

2.he is soooooo hot

3.but I like Inuyasha

4.I really like Inuyasha

5.but he is so hot

6.Inuyasha has a girlfriend so I should go out with Koga

7.I wish Inuyasha would ask me out

8. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, you shouldn't wish stuff like that, you might break them up!

9.that might not be so bad though

"uuuummmmm, Kagome?"

"of course, I'd love to go out with you"

"alright, pick you up around 7?"

"yes, I'll see you then" said Kagome sweetly. Koga smiled a little before going to join his popular friends, and Kagome found Ayame standing by her locker. She couldn't stop a smile from coming to her lips.

"Did Koga just ask you out Kags?" said Ayame, she tried to sound excited but obviously wasn't.

"Ayame, how could you hear, we were all the way over there" said Kagome as she pointed down the hall.

At this point Sango walked up to them with her backpack slung over her shoulder and her books in hand.

"I didn't hear, I could just tell" said ayame sadly. It even looked like her pigtails sagged a little.

"Awww what's wrong with my evil bunny" said Kagome in a baby voice. She reached to touch one of Ayame's pigtails.

"Don't!" said Ayame angrily slapping Kagome's hand away. Both Sango and Kagome looked stunned.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" said Ayame before hurrying away.

"What was that about?" said Sango curiously.

"Koga just asked me out"

"That's why she was mad at you?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

Sango thought for a minute "She seemed excited about him liking you when we chatted"

"Yeah…" Kagome rubbed her hand where ayame had slapped it. "that really hurt"

The bell rang. "we have to get to class" said Sango.

As they hurried to their next class one thought kept running through Kagome's head.

'I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake.

Hello it's kirarafan again. Sorry my chapters aren't longer, for some reason I have trouble writing long chapters. But I promise to try to make them longer in the future. Oh, and please review me, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Also thanks to my reviewers, I promise I will try to make a chapter just for you guys. Anyway that is all

hrmmm this is kirarafan again on a different date. i would just like to say i deleted chapter 6 for obvious reasons. also i fixed my name. it was wrong. okay this is really all.

Infinite x's and o's to all my fans,

kirarafan


	6. Chapter 6

O.O

………..

Omg! I totally forgot about this story, and people have been reading it! *looks shocked*

Ummms, I just decided to go to fan fiction today, and here is the story! I haven't been on in years! Years…

But I'm a better writer now, and if you guys want me to keep going with the story, I will. Just leave a review.

I don't even know how this happened! *bangs head on table*

How could I forget!

Sorry to all the people I let down by not finishing…if any of you guys are still there, UMMS JUST LEAVE A REVIEW, AND MY HANDS WILL FLY OVER THE KEYS! *who knew I was so poetic*

Please forgive,

Kirarafan


End file.
